


do your rubesty!

by eRHa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Yuri, but ruby pulls through!!, maru being unsure of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRHa/pseuds/eRHa
Summary: Hanamaru tries her hand at proposing to the love of her life.[It doesn't go that well, but it's okay, because Ruby loves her!]





	do your rubesty!

The midnight air bit at her already-rosy, exposed skin on her arms, below the frills of her pink shirt. She shrugged it off however, huddling closer to the warm girl at her side, their arms entwined together.

This made the light brunette turn her head, shooting the taller redhead a smile, and leaning her head on her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Tonight has been really fun, Hanamaru-chan!" Ruby bursted out, her face glowing brighter than the streetlights above. "I really enjoyed the show, I'm glad you managed to snatch tickets with such good places!" She continued, pressing her lips on the top of Hanamaru's head.

The shorter woman hummed in response, but mentally she was counting the minutes. It had been three minutes since she called the taxi, and the clock was ticking.

Brushing her fingertips over the fuzzy box in the left pocket of her pants, she was gathering the courage.

Gathering the courage to propose.

Wettening her dry lips with the tip of her tongue, she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Frustration at herself bubbled up, and tears bit at the corners of her eyes. Why couldn't she just  _do it_? Where were these doubts coming from?!

The girl at her side had been a constant in her life, ever since her early, formative teenage years. They've been close for the past ten years; and their relationship had continued to develop into a deeper, romantic one ever since four years ago.

Ruby made her feel safe. Like nothing in life actually mattered, as long as the love of her life was by her side. She brought warmth into her life, something she severely lacked, once.

That was the source of frustration at hand. Despite her feelings for her long-time girlfriend, self-doubting thoughts lingered in the back of her mind, still.

A car drove past them, shining its headlights at the two, making Hanamaru jump and pull the box out in shock, panic already replacing all previous anxiety.

But it was not their car. It wasn't even a taxi, she thought, amusing herself, a wave of relief hitting her like a heatwave...

... To be quickly replaced with a pit growing in her stomach, at the realization that yes, she pulled  _the box_  out by accident.

Bit by bit, she slowly turned her head to look at Ruby, to see if she had noticed the little item.

She did.

Her head was tilted to the side, her lips formed into a small  _o-shape_ , and her eyebrows lifted up a bit.

Grasping the box in both her hands, she jumped back a bit and stuttered a bit, avoiding the Kurosawa's curious gaze.

_'You can do it, little demon!'_  A supportive voice appeared in her head, sounding suspiciously similar to a certain childhood friend of hers. But she had no time to dwell on that, as the burst of bravery was already quickly fading.

"R-Ruby-chan..." She stammered out, fiddling with the box and looking down at the ground, finding temporary solace in Ruby's white shoes.

"Y-You've b... been a staple in m-my life. For s-such a long time..." Thanks to that, realization hit Ruby like a sack of bricks, eliciting a soft gasp out of her as she had finally found out what that box could be, her hands flying to her mouth.

"And I..." Hanamaru looked up, hopeful, gazing into the other's beautiful, moved, turquoise eyes.

That proved to be her downfall.

"And I..." She repeated, and stopped.

"A-And- And I!" She repeated, even louder, but she couldn't continue.

Frustration and tears built up in her at a rapid pace yet again, her lip started trembling and she hugged the dark purple box closer to her chest.

Suddenly, a soft hand slid between her arms, and softly pulled the box from her hands.

Hanamaru looked up, startled. An amazed look settled on her face as she watched Ruby open the box, smile to herself at the sight of the ring, and then turn it around to show it to the confessor.

"I'll take it from here, Maru-chan." Ruby spoke softly, giving her a reassuring smile.

The redhead then lowered herself to one knee, with the grace and finesse of someone who had imagined themselves in such a situation well over a hundred times.

"Hanamaru-chan... You- You are the light of my life."

At that, the brunette mimicked Ruby's earlier pose, hands flying up to her face, tears pooling at her eyes for the third time that night.

"I want to be there for you, like you always were for me, for the rest of my life."

"Kunikida Hanamaru, will you marry me?"

A moment of silence passed... And Hanamaru's legs gave out.

She sank to her knees sobbing uncontrollably, wiping her hands at her eyes, trying to clear her vision.

"H-Hanamaru-chan?" Ruby asked, unsure of how to proceed.

She reached out with one hand with the intention of putting it on the crying girl's shoulder, but before she could do that, Hanamaru jumped and glomped her, screaming 'yes' all the while.

Unfortunately, despite the passage of time, Ruby's weight remained surprisingly small, and so, with a surprised 'pigii!', they went down in a pile of limbs and wet cheeks.

"Ah! Maru-chan! Not on the street!"

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Stella for helping me out with this story! You can find her going by the pseudonym StellaProcella, please check out her story!


End file.
